ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Priceless Day
Priceless Day is the first episode of the first season of Nate Price 10. Plot It was Monday, a school day. Many kids were sitting at class, and, apparently they were bored. The current subject was history and the teacher appeared to be talking about the Napoelonic Era and the purchase of the Louisiana territory by the United States. The camera would zoom into a boy sitting in one of the desks in the back with two other boys appearing to be whispering something to each other behind the said boy. With a little time passing, one of the boys hit the boy in front of them in the back - with no reaction given to them, following with two other hits to him. The boy that was being hit appeared to be quiet and gave in to the bullying. He possesed dark brown hair and dsrk blue irises, he was of slim build and wore a blue school uniform. His name was Nathan Price, the protagonist of this story. He was quiet and wss showing no resistance to the bullies in the back, im fact, he had been bullied like this since sixth grade. The teacher appeared to be oblivious to what's happening, as she kept giving the lecture about Napoleon. Soon, the school bell rang and students scattered out and left the classroom, with Nathan being last to leave. (Teacher): Nathan! Can you come here for a quick second? (Nathan, sighing while turning away from the door): Sure. Nathan walked up to the teacher, hands slipping into his pockets as he passively eyed her. (Teacher): You messed up your grades ever since the start of this school year. You have exams at the end of the school year. I see you slipping, and i'm worried that a good student like you could fail. Is everything okay? (Nathan): Everything's fine, Ms. Smith. I'll try harder. Promise. (Ms. Smith): I'll hold you to that. You're free to go, Nathan. Nathan left, walking out of the classroom and soon, school. It was the end of the school day. It was warm and the sun was shining, the warmth gracing his skin felt soothing for Nathan. He stepped into the suburban area of the city, with people passing him from time to time. He felt humiliated, but for Nathan - it was like an every day routine. If he could, he'd curse the school, but he didn't really believe in magic. Soon enough, Nathan found his house and walked in. Passing the kitchen, where his mother was cooking lunch, the boy stepped up the stairs and walked into his room. Tossing his school bag aside, he plomped on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, tired of all of this. Nothing really seemed to change. Nathan would eventually stand up and sit down at his desk, turning on his laptop and going online. He turned on an application similar to our Skype and called a friend of his, named Matt. Matt accepted the call and his face popped up on the screen. (Matt, cheerful): Yo, Nate! (Nathan, tired): Hey, Matt. How's it going? (Matt): It's going pretty good. What about you? (Nathan): Well, (pauses) it's going fantastic! How's life in the Big Apple? (Matt): That's great to hear! New York's a whole different city from Bellwood. I wish you were here, man. We'd have so much fun together. (Nathan): I know right--. It sucks you had to move, really. It's different without you. (Matt): Yeah, I know. But one day we'll meet again, right? (Nathan): Definitely. Nathan said, glancing away at his desk, his optics locking down on a photo of, what appears to be Nathan and Matt when they were kids. Nathan used to be best friends with Matt since they were four and they would always be inseperateable. It was a huge bummer when Matt had to move away due to his father finding a better job in New York. (Matt): Hey, Nathan? (Nathan, looking back up at the screen): ..Yeah? (Matt): I kind of have to go. Call you later? (Nathan): Sure. Wait, go wh-- (Matt): Great. See ya. (Hangs up) Nathan sighed. He changed into a better attire, sliding on a black hoodie and headed out of his room, stepping downstairs. (Nathan): I'm going out. (Nathan's mother from the kitchen): Don't be out too late. Nathan left his home, taking steps out of the area. Nathan never really had many friends, therefore he considered Matt to be one of the best he's ever had. When he left, the world turned upside down as well. The bullying increased, he's been having more trouble with his parents and his grades have been falling. He felt lonely and lost. Burger Shack, 9th Street, Bellwood; 5 PM Nathan walked out of Burger Shack. He held a bag of food in his hands and was about to take a seat on one of the outside tables next to the Burger Shack, however, something that appears to be a meteorite entered Earth's athmosphere right above Nathan's head and had fallen down to crash in the forest not far from here, a loud crash also being heard. (Nathan): What the hell--?! Nathan, being the obervant boy he is, quickly changed his direction and ran towards the direction of the meteorite, letting go of his food bag. Little time passed, and Nathan was in the forest. He saw the crash site, with a pod of some sorts being in the middle of it. The crashing site wasn't that far from the said Burger Shack, therefore sirens of authorities could be heard from afar, but it didn't discourage Nathan to check out the said pod. He slid down the steep dirt and took steps to the pod. It opened up to reveal a wristwatch of some sort. (Nathan, confused): A wristwatch? Why does it look so 1930s? Nathan shrugged, reaching for it, but it wasn't necessary - the wristwatch jumped up itself and struck itself upon Nathan's wrist. In panic, Nathan waved his hand and tried to get it off. (Nathan, panicked): What the hell IS this thing?! Having calmed down, Nathan sat down and fiddled with the watch. His finger pressed down upon a green button, and the faceplate of the watch popped up, displaying a silhoutte of something that appears to look like a cloaked man. (Nathan): This is weird. I bet it doesn't come with instructions either... (He looked at the empty pod) Nope. Well then, how do I turn this thing off... (Nathan wondered, pressing down on the faceplate.) When Nathan pressed down on the faceplate, his body shifted into a blue insect/moth-like creature, it's wings soon enwrapping it's body to form a hood, or rather, a cloak. (Big Chill): What the hell just happened to me? (Big Chill stumbled back, his back hitting a tree - fortunately, his body went through it as it went intangible.) Did I just go through that tree..!? What AM I!? Sirens from earlier would get louder. Police and firefighter vehicles were near, just a few trees and shrubs seperating them and Big Chill. (Big Chill): Uh oh, gotta run... (He ran, soon realizing he has wings) Uh, fly. (He ascended into the air, his wings uncloaking and spreading out into the air. He flew to the other end of the forest.) Did I lose the cops..? I mean, I think so. Now, how do I become /me/ again? This is bad... Big Chill let out an over-exaggerated sigh, freeze breath coming out and freezing a small chunk of a tree. (Big Chill): Woah--... Cool! Big Chill would soon realize that a pair of people saw him, one guy even taking out a cellphone to record him. (Man #1): What is that thing...? (Man #2): I dunno, but this'll go viral! Big Chill, taking a moment of thought, spread out his wings again, talking to the two men in a hostile tone. (Big Chill): Roar! I'll eat you! The duo began to scream in fear, running away. Big Chill was left laughing. (Big Chill): Well, I guess I should go home. (He ascended into the air, but at the same time, the faceplate on Big Chill's chest began to beep and flash red.) Up up, and awa--! (He reverted back to Nathan, falling down to hit the ground.) Ow! Nathan stood up, dusting himself off. (Nathan): Agh-.. That hurt... Guess i'm taking the bus to get home instead... The Next Day, Bellwood High School. The next day, Nathan was walking out of school again. He appeared to look happier than usual, that is, until both of his bullies crossed his path again. Both were fit, one had blond hair, his name was Daniel, while the other was a brunet, who was Tim. (Daniel): Well well, why the smile, Nate? (Tim): Yeah, you in the mood to get beaten again? (Nathan, sighing): Listen. Back off. This is stupid. (Daniel): Woah, the mute speaks? (Nathan): Seriously. Tim glared at Nathan before pushing Nathan, whom would fall down on the ground. Nathan was physically weak, yet Daniel and Tim were rather... The toughest kids in the class. Nathan knew it was better to just let it slide than fight back... But not when he's a "monster", that is! (Tim): You're pathetic, Nate. Let's go, Dan. Tim and Daniel turned around, beginning to walk away. That's when Nathan frowned, standing up, the pressed the button on his wristwatch again. A silhouette popped up, and he twisted it a few times before... ...He was interrupted by the shaking ground and a loud bang. Right at the intersection, a faint red pod shifted into a humanoid-like robot. It was red, and it looked threatening. Daniel and Tim were long gone, they ran away. Nathan was about to run too, but he felt angry. He wanted to let out his anger, and thus he pushed the faceplate back down. Nate transformed into a muscular, humanoid creature with eyes all around his body. His eyes on his head were gone, but wide and big ears took their place. The robot looked back, noticing Eye Guy and locating the faceplate of the wristwatch on Eye Guy's chest. The robot shot a laser beam at him, but Eye Guy dodged by stepping aside. (Eye Guy, serious tone): You're in trouble... Eye Guy ran towards the robot, attempting to punch it's claw-like leg, only to wave his hand in the air afterwards in pain. (Eye Guy): Damn, that hurts...! The robot smacked Eye Guy, sending him flying only for him to land on the ground, getting a few bruises. (Eye Guy): I don't even know what this guy can do... (Eye Guy scoffs, accidentally shooting an energy blast at the robot) Woah! So, laser blasts? Alright..! The robot would respond by shooting laser beams at Eye Guy, who'd keep dodging by running in a zig-zag pattern. Then, he'd get behind the robot, crawling and climbing on the robot's back. The robot appears to be confused, shooting lasers at whatever it can see while Eye Guy climbed up to it's shoulders, beginning to punch down on the robot's head. The robot limped around, causing Eye Guy to fall down. Eye Guy fell, landing on his stomach and appeared to look unconscious. The robot bent down, reaching for Eye Guy.. Until the eyes on it's back merged into one big eye and shot a freeze ray - it hitting and freezing the robot's massive hand. (Eye Guy): EYE see you! Eye Guy exclaimed, turning around and shooting an energy beam at the same frozen robotic hand. The ice cracked and shattered, and so did the hand. At this point, the robot had one arm left. (Eye Guy): I hope you got that arm insured. Eye Guy mocked the robot, shooting energy beams at the four claw-like legs. One leg got destroyed and the robot lost balance, falling down. With that done, Eye Guy picked up a vehicle - a sedan with both of his arms and tossed it at the head of the robot. The car exploded once Eye Guy shot an energy bean at the gas tank, obliterating the top part of the robot's body. (Eye Guy): Take that, you useless piece of iron! With that done, Eye Guy cheered. He felt relieved, truthfully. He heard the wristwatch faceplate beep and flash red again, soon enough, Nathan reverted back into himself again. (Nathan): I'm me again...! Phew... (Sighs in relief.) That was epic! I should get out of here before someone notices me... Cue the boy running off and the scene fading black. Space, time unknown. The scene faded in. Somewhere in what appears to be a spaceship, in a dark and shady corner sat a big and muscular figure. It had a deep and scratchy voice, and had red, glowing eyes. (Dark Figure): Give me the report on the Omnitrix. A much smaller figure walked out. It was a humanoid creature, face hidden with a mask. Most likely a servant to the taller figure. (Servant): The Drone is destroyed. We suspect someone had already found the Omnitrix and is using it for themselves. (Dark Figure, visibly angered): Unbelievable. Where has it landed? (Servant): In sector 3-B of the Milky Way Galaxy, sir. (Dark Figure): Put more effort into retrieving it. Even if we have to do it by force... I want the Omnitrix for myself. The Episode Ends. Characters Protagonists/Neutral Nathan Price Ms. Smith Daniel Pearson Tim Wright Nathan's Mother Villains Vilgax Robot Dark Figure Aliens Used Big Chill Eye Guy Trivia This is the premiere episode of Nate Price 10, airing and debuting on Cartoon Network. The Dark Figure at the end of the episode is confirmed to be Vilgax. Category:Nate Price 10 Category:Episodes in Nate Price 10 Category:Episodes Category:TV-14